


she's got two left feet

by Griffin Raynor (TheEbonHawk)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonHawk/pseuds/Griffin%20Raynor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>you are the girl that I've been dreaming of ever since I was a little girl</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's got two left feet

**Author's Note:**

> The song inspiration for this is 'I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You' by Black Kids. 
> 
> \- 
> 
> If you like this, please leave both a kudo and a comment or review, even a short one. I don't have as much time or energy for writing as I want, and comments go a long way to motivate me! Thanks for reading.

When she was twelve, Weiss had an ideal girl in mind. As she was watching Ruby clumsily practicing her dancing for their second Vytal ball at Beacon, she mulled over the list. 

The girl was supposed to have dark hair, which her partner and roommate certainly did, and she loved the red tint over the black. It was also supposed to be long, but Weiss had grown to love the messy bob Ruby had, and even envy it when her own hair decided to be unruly. 

Ruby got frustrated trying to slow dance by herself and tried to enlist Yang’s help, but Yang waved her off, intent on braiding Blake’s long locks. Ruby pouted and sulked a moment before resuming her dance. Weiss scribbled something in her notebook so as to keep up the pretense of doing homework. 

She’d always wanted to date a petite girl, maybe even someone shorter than her, because Winter had teased her about her height and she hated it. Ruby was gaining on her, but at the moment Weiss was still slightly taller, which gave her more than a little satisfaction.

After that, the list was more vague. She wanted someone funny, because everyone does, and no one at Beacon made her laugh more than Ruby, especially back when she tried to hide her feelings more. She wanted a smart and skilled fighter, and Ruby had proven beyond any doubt that she was both, impressing Weiss more than she’d thought possible. 

She’d wanted energy, beauty, someone who made her happy and feel that funny sort of excitement she’d been daydreaming about forever. Ruby was more than she could’ve imagined. Now, for instance, watching her trip over her own feet was about to give Weiss a heart attack from affection. 

She bit her lip to keep from laughing as Ruby bumped into the dresser and quietly apologised to it. _Come on, Schnee. Go help her._

The idea made her heart pound, even though it didn’t have to mean anything but helping a friend. She was afraid to finally approach her romantically, afraid that after all this time of building hope, Ruby would’ve come to see her as firmly in the platonic category. But...

_Come on._

Weiss laid her pencil in her notebook and stood. “Ruby,” her voice squeaked. She cleared her throat as her partner stopped dancing and looked at her. “Let me help you,” she said, her voice cooperating this time. She even managed to put on a casual smile, and she didn’t seem to be blushing yet. 

Ruby’s eyes lit up, awakening all the butterflies in Weiss’ stomach. “Really?”

Weiss grinned and offered her hand to the other girl. “Well, obviously you’re in desperate need of me. How do you even fight with those feet?”

Ruby giggled, gripped Weiss’ hand tightly in her, and twirled. Her hand was warm, her eyes were bright, and Weiss stepped in close so Ruby could place her other hand on her waist. Weiss led, slowly, and didn’t even try to avoid staring into Ruby’s eyes. 

Ruby stared back, a wearing comfortable and patient smile.

Weiss waited as long as she could and then took the plunge before things got too awkward. “Ruby?”

Ruby’s smile quirked up knowingly. “Yeah, Weiss?”

 _I think you’re the girl of my dreams._ “Why don’t we go to the dance together? As partners, I mean. I mean, like a... like a date. Or sort of a date. Whatever you want.”

Ruby rolled her eyes, grinning brightly now, and gave Weiss her ‘shut up, silly’ look. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
